


Glory Days

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Come Inflation, Established Relationship, Glory Hole, Implied Future Polyamory, M/M, Open Relationships, Rimming, Watersports, piss drinking, piss fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 29 - Glory HoleBeing in a relationship hasn't hampered their enjoyment of the glory hole they started out in.





	Glory Days

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic in this series was inspired by NSFW art from [Dizdoodz](https://twitter.com/dizdoodz)! The particular pieces that inspired this can be seen [HERE](https://twitter.com/dizdoodz/status/1136637852601724930?s=19) && [HERE](https://twitter.com/dizdoodz/status/1136979942414147584?s=19)!
> 
> You don't have to read the first two fics in this series ([Glory Glory Hallelujah](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384561) series) if you don't want to, but this will make way more sense if you do.

Being with Derek was better than Stiles could’ve ever imagined. The sex was phenomenal - they shared a lot of kinks after all - but it was more than that. There was a softness that Stiles hadn’t expected, a tenderness to the way Derek treated him outside of the bedroom. It wasn’t one-sided either, Stiles had never known he could be so gentle with someone. They went to their jobs and then came home to each other at night, they cooked together and bickered over the TV and goofed around and some nights they had extremely kinky sex, and some they had gentle lovemaking (and Stiles could not believe he’d have ever called any sex that, but it is, it’s soft and sweet and that’s the only real way to explain it), and some nights they just went to sleep holding each other. It was good, great, necessary considering Stiles hadn’t seen or heard from Scott since the night that Derek asked him to stay. He had someone to hold him through that hurt though, someone to remind him that he was cared for still. 

That didn’t mean they stopped going to the glory hole though. They both loved it, loved when Stiles would ride Derek’s knot while he sucked off strangers. Sometimes there was piss involved (usually if there were weres on the night’s menu) and sometimes there wasn’t (non-shifter supes tended not to feel that possessive drive that weres have). Stiles admits that they both enjoy it just a little more when it’s wetter though. Surprisingly, it’s Derek who brings up changing the note in the bathroom, offering more.

“Der - are you sure you’re gonna be okay with this? It’s a small area, if you wolf out on me…”

“I won’t. I can keep control. If you don’t want to though-”

“Oh, I do, I definitely fucking do. Christ, I’m gonna be so full.” They both smile at the thought of that.

“Mmm, and when you think you can’t take anymore, I’ll put you on my knot.” Stiles shudders as Derek’s voice goes lower, eyes gone hooded as he probably pictures what it’ll look like, Stiles stuffed with come and piss, his belly round with it. “I’ll stop by there after work, make sure they know what’s on the menu for Saturday.”

“Okay, love you.” Stiles tips forward and kisses Derek, shooing him out the door after. Stiles hadn’t set up the weekend yet, not after Derek had asked about changing things up, so he replies rapid-fire to all of the requests he’s got that there’s going to be a slight change in the offerings and that they can check the stall after 5 tonight if they want to request again before he heads to work himself. The week seemed to pass by too fast and too slow all at once, and Stiles eventually gave his glory hole phone to Derek to handle. There was a lot of smirking and thinking every time it buzzed, and Stiles was pretty sure Derek wasn’t confirming anyone until closer to the day, but was definitely making some sort of list in his head.

By the time Saturday rolled around, Stiles had waffled back and forth on whether it was going to be too much - not for him, he knew he’d love every fucking second of it (ha!). But he worried about how Derek would take it. It was one thing to watch Stiles suck on random cocks for a few hours, sometimes drinking the piss of random men too, all while Stiles rode Derek’s knot. It was another thing entirely to sit in that stall and watch his boyfriend get fucked all day long - because this wasn’t just a few hours near the end of the night - this was literally all day, from open to close at the bar. It was more coordination than Stiles had ever needed, it’s why he gave it over to Derek, let him pick and choose from the men sending texts asking to be a part of it. The bar was open for 8 full hours - 6pm to 2am - and that meant a lot of men. Stiles was pretty sure they settled on somewhere around 20. There’d be no breaks, Derek would provide water and food and help prop Stiles up when he needed it. The goal was to see exactly how much come and piss Stiles could take - if he had to stop, they would, but Derek had been pretty sure Stiles could do it. Stiles was only a little less sure. Derek insisted on prepping him, spending almost an hour lapping at Stiles’ hole, shifting his tongue to lengthen it and fucking Stiles with it, fingering his ass until Stiles had come all over himself twice and begged to be left alone, only whining a little when Derek plugged him up.

Anticipation ran hot through Stiles’ belly when they made their way to the bar. Derek spent a moment talking to the bartender, the man smirking in Stiles’ direction before nodding to whatever Derek had said. When Stiles asked, Derek had merely winked at him before taking his hand and leading him back to the bathrooms. Apparently, Derek had done more than just leave a new marker-scrawled note on the outside of the stall, because when Stiles opened the door, there was a low padded bench sitting sideways within, just the right height to keep his ass aligned with the hole. Derek helped Stiles strip down, folding his clothes and setting them on the closed toilet lid (another change, but a welcome one), before settling himself on the far end of the bench. There was a pitcher of beer and a glass sitting on a small shelf in the corner of the stall, up high so it wasn’t in the way, and Derek poured himself a cup and then undid his pants, pulling his soft yet still impressive cock out.

“Gotta make sure you stay hydrated, keep that cocksucking mouth busy like I know you like.” Stiles didn’t even protest, just wriggled until he could get his mouth on Derek’s cock, sucking the head in and swirling his tongue in the way Derek knew he liked. There was a brief moment of discomfort when Derek leaned over him, body swamping Stiles and cock pushing just a bit too far down his throat as Derek eased the plug free from his ass, but then he settled back and Stiles could breathe again. Derek wasn’t even all the way hard when the door opened and their first guest of the night arrived.

“Werewolf, figured I’d start you off with the familiar. And also with someone who’d make sure the ones behind him knew your ass was good for come and as a urinal.” Stiles moaned around Derek’s cock as the man slid in. He was smaller than Stiles was used to, but just the fact that he had no idea who was on the other side of the wall was already doing it for Stiles, his overtaxed cock slowly starting to fill. The man was fairly quiet, only letting out a few grunts as he pounded away, his thrusts not even strong enough to force Stiles to move. He was nearly silent as he came, only letting out a small sound of relief when he started to piss just after. It was good, but it wasn’t anything to write home about. The best part was watching the way that Derek’s eyes got darker with lust as Stiles took the stranger’s cock, proving once and for all that he had no problems sharing any part of Stiles’ body - so long as he was Derek’s at the end of the night. Stiles was pretty sure it was an ego boost for the alpha, knowing nobody was ever going to hold a candle to him, and this was just an escalation of the way he’d felt watching Stiles suck dick for hours.

Some of the men were better than others, and by an hour and a half in, Stiles was definitely starting to notice a fullness in his belly. He couldn’t stop some leakage when they’d pull out, knew his ass was probably glistening with piss and come in the harsh lighting of the bathroom. Derek had been true to his word too, steadily drinking down that beer, providing Stiles with piss whenever the urge struck him, not bothering to hold it back, smirking every time Stiles sucked hard at his slit as he peed in Stiles’ mouth. There were more and better guests by the time they were three quarters of the way through the night, men fucking him so hard he could feel the piss and come inside of him being churned up, feel the way it foamed and frothed out of his hole. His stomach was uncomfortably tight already, his body wanting so badly for him to push the slurry out, but he was fighting the instinct.

By the time they were down to just a couple more men and Derek left to go, Stiles had tears in his eyes. He’d given up trying to suck Derek’s cock, was mostly just holding it in his mouth - Derek had shifted away an hour before to strip out of his own pants when he realized that he was likely to end up with a lapful of his own piss otherwise. He still would, but at least he’d have something clean to put on after. Stiles had pissed himself several times too, body trying desperately to get rid of at least some of what he’d been taking into his body. Derek was caressing his face, checking in with him when the second to last man walked in.

“C’mon baby, you can do it. Just two more and then me.”

“Don’t...don’t think I can Der. I’ll try but I don’t think I can.” Stiles’ words were a little slurred, but he lifted his head enough to look at Derek when he answered, show he was still with him. Stiles groaned as the new cock breached him, did his best to push back into the thrusts, feeling globs of pissy come sliding out of his hole. He couldn’t help it, couldn’t tighten up enough to keep it in, not when he was fighting his body’s instincts so hard already. The dude was loud about it, moaning at how hot and filthy Stiles felt inside, and usually that would have him aching and leaking, but his brain and body just didn’t care at this point. Stiles wanted the guy to hurry up, unload and piss and leave because that would mean just one more and then Derek and then Stiles could expel all of this from inside of him. That’s not to say he hasn’t enjoyed it - he feels so full that he damn near feels pregnant, he just didn’t realize that the way his body had to adjust to accommodate it all would mean that he was more focused on the discomfort of the fullness than he was on how thoroughly his ass was getting reamed by man after man after man. He still enjoys it, he just knows he’ll enjoy it more when he can get some relief, will probably come just from pushing the excess out of himself. It’s almost 10 minutes before the man thrusting away at him finally nuts off, and Stiles whines because he doesn’t know where the fuck his body is going to put any more come. He cries, just a little, when he feels the twitching pulse start up as the man pisses too. He thinks he hears a thank you when the cock finally retreats from his overfull hole, but he just doesn’t care. The door opens again quickly after the man leaves, and Stiles lets out a tiny sigh of relief, knowing he’s nearly done.

“I saved this one for last. Come on baby, let’s get you rolled over.” Stiles doesn’t even get a chance to ask why before Derek is using his super strength to flip him onto his back, Stiles’ head resting on his lap, his arms reaching down to pull Stiles’ knees up toward his chest. It makes the pressure even worse, and he whines a lot louder at that, beginning to protest in earnest for the first time that night. “Shh baby. It’ll be okay, promise.”

There’s a strange clacking noise that Stiles can’t quite identify at the moment, his body defying him finally, the position almost forcing him to push out more of the mess. He’s not sure what to say about it, but luckily he doesn’t need to come up with anything at all because suddenly there’s a hot mouth on his hole instead of a cock. A warm, slick tongue runs over his hole and down, licking up the trail that the piss and come have made, before pushing inside, curling and twisting in a way Stiles knows will help push more come out of him and into that waiting mouth.

“Oh fuck, that feels so good.”

“Told you not to worry. Promised him that if he showed up, he could help take care of you. Knew you’d be too full, but you did so good baby. Now he gets to taste your pretty hole, suck the taste of the others out of you. Listen to the sounds he’s making, he’s so greedy for it, for whatever you’ll give him.” Stiles’ eyes go wide and he gapes at Derek, getting a soft smile and a nod in reply. He has to swallow a few times before his throat will work.

“Scotty, is that you?” The man on the other side of the stall doesn’t answer with words, but Stiles gets another plunge of that tongue, the mouth sucking hard at his hole as hands come up to caress his cheeks through the gloryhole as the man moans. It’s familiar enough that Stiles’ breath hitches before he uses Derek’s body to push his ass closer, more firmly against the wall. “Fuck Scott, your mouth feels so good. I’ve been too full for too long, needed someone to come take care of me, clean me out. Gonna feed you all their come and piss and then let you fuck me too, want to feel your cock. It was so good when you let me suck you, bet it’ll feel even better inside my ass. Gonna let you paint me with your come, let you flood me with your piss. I’m still Derek’s,” there’s a low growl that rumbles through Stiles’ ass but he just bears down, forcing more come and piss to push into that hungry mouth. “I’m his but that doesn’t mean I can’t be yours too, that we can’t.”

Stiles knows he spoke for Derek but he’s sure the alpha doesn’t mind, not if the way he shifts his hands, letting Stiles keep his own legs up in favor of caressing his hair, tweaking a nipple. Stiles is finally starting to get hard again, the two of them watching his belly slowly deflate as more and more piss and come is sucked out. It feels amazing, and he almost wants to let Scott have it all, but he knows that Derek loves felching the mess from strangers out of him even more than Scott seems to be enjoying it, so he pulls his ass away from the hole with great effort.

“You want to fuck him pup? He wants you to, he just told you. Why don’t you come over here, let him see you.” Stiles worries for a minute when nothing happens, thinks Scott is going to run away again, and Stiles is in no position to even attempt to chase after him. But instead of leaving, Scott - miraculously, Stiles might add - listens to Derek. There’s shuffling footsteps and then the door to their stall is being pushed open, Scott standing there like a deer in headlights, hair mussed and face half worried and have lecherous, mouth slick and shining with the mess from Stiles’ hole - piss and come dribbled down it, soaking the neck of his t-shirt. Scott stands there for another few seconds before Derek must flash his eyes - an assumption since Scott’s flash yellow and his gaze isn’t even directed at Stiles.

“C’mon Scotty, been wanting you to fuck me since we were kids.” It’s enough, combined with the eye flash, to startle Scott back into the moment, and he maneuvers himself carefully to sit on the end of the bench opposite Derek. Their legs are crossing over one another’s because the space is so small, but none of them seem to mind it. Derek helpfully pulls Stiles’ legs back even more, exposing his hole and body to Scott’s view.

“Should’ve made a move. Was scared, didn’t think you’d want me.” Scott lines up and shoves in hard and fast, come and piss mushrooming around his cock as it forces its way in. “Fuck Stiles, oh god. You feel so good. Holy fuck. And you’re still so full, jesus. You feel better than any pussy ever did.” Scott’s eyes keep clenching closed before snapping back open, like he’s trying his best to keep his eyes on Stiles, make sure he’s really there beneath him. It’s heady, makes Stiles feel so wanted. He doesn’t realize he’s whining until Derek starts petting at his face, shushing him and slipping fingers into his mouth, giving him something to suck on.

“It’s okay baby, Scott’s gonna give you everything you need. Told you he’d be back, didn’t I? And he’ll make the last few weeks up to you, make sure you know he wants to be here.” There was the hint of a growl, a little bit of an order, but instead of fighting back, Scott just whined and dropped down, arms wrapping around Stiles as he started to pepper his face and neck with kisses, murmuring apologies into his skin. It was so strangely intimate, given where they were, but Stiles couldn’t deny that he needed it, needed to know that Scott wasn’t going anywhere. The beta didn’t have a knot to tie them together, but Scott did what he could as he started to come, grinding in deep, refusing to pull out, flooding Stiles with come and then with piss.

Derek stood carefully from behind him, shifting around and pushing the plug in when he finally managed to talk Scott into pulling out. Stiles arched a brow at him, because their plan wasn’t done yet, but Derek just smiled softly and shook his head, mouthing ‘later’ at him. Scott helped Stiles dress, his hands oh so gentle and careful, and it was sweet but so very unnecessary. Scott just glared when he said so though and kept at it, so Stiles let him finish, leaning against Derek’s chest when he moved behind him, muscled arms wrapping around his torso to hold them together.

“Come on, let's go home.” Scott’s expression took a dip but Derek didn’t hesitate. “All of us. I think you should be there tonight when I knot him, I think we’d both like that.” The kicked puppy expression dissipated and Scott gave them a lopsided smile, leaning in to wrap his arms around them both, murmuring his thanks before they headed out of the bar. Stiles was sloshing with every step, his own cock still hard in his jeans, but he wasn’t worried about it at all, knew that the two most important men in his life (after his father of course) would take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
